It Started With a Call
by YaoiOtakuWriter
Summary: Axel worked at the police station, when one day he has phone duty where he has to listen to people over exaggerate on their 'emergencies.' However when he gets a call from a teen he thought was playing a prank, his life changes forever. AkuRoku (Cop!AxelxTeen!Roxas AU) Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello and welcome to my first Akuroku Fanfic! Now don't click that back button! I tried really hard on this, and though it's my first time, I'm sure it'll run smoothly. :D**  
><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_**** I own nothing that is and will be mentioned in this story, just the plot**  
><strong><em><span>Warning:<span>_**** There is violence and cursing and of course yaoi (BL, boys love). You have been warned**  
><strong> Now please read and enjoy the first chapter! (^▿^)<strong>

It was just another day at work. Everything was going fine, Demyx was slacking off, lazy ass. Cloud was bossing everyone around (as usual), and Sora, the rookie, was rushing around helping the others. It was normal, and somewhat boring. Cloud had put me on telephone duty...again. My most hated job at the place. I swear Cloud does that to annoy me. Work at the police station was usually slow. In this small town of twilight, there wasn't much danger. The calls were usually just to break up nasty teen fights that got a little out of hand. I didn't expect it to be any different. But then that one phone call, the one I thought was a simple prank, changed my life forever.

**~OoO~**

Axel sat relaxed at his chair that stood directly in front of his desk. His phone remained silent like it had all morning. The redhead sighed. He had no idea why Cloud had to assign him to phone duty. It wasn't like anything happened in this small town, nothing crucial anyways.

He wiggled around uncomfortably. No matter how many times he wore this fucking uniform, he could never get use to it. It was a normal tucked in blue button up shirt with tie, blue pants. It even came with a hat, though he refused to wear it most of the time. Sometimes they would have a jacket to go over their uniform, but that was usually in the winter. And of course to finish it off was his gun, handcuffs, pepper spray, you name it. He was not accustomed to wearing formal attire or uniforms. He was one more for sweat pants and t-shirts.

He swept his eyes lazily over the office. It was just so boring today! He kinda wished the phone would ring, at least then he would have something to do.

As if the phone could read his mind, a shrill ringing came from the small device. Jumping in surprise, he reached over and answered. "911, what is your emergency?"

"142 Main street." Came a young sounding voice. The voice was rushed but didn't sound as distressed as most calls did. Weird.

"Okay, what's going on over there?" He asked patiently. He usually didn't have to say more then the first line before the caller would start blabbing about the issue that was happening.

There was a pause before the young voice answered, "I'd like to order pizza for delivery."

Axel sighed and scrunched his brow. Great, this must be some prank call from some punk ass kid. All of the training he had to take for this part of the job requirement was crucial, and now he had to take prank calls. This is one of the things he hated about this job, the kids thought it was just so funny to prank the police...but he had to keep his cool. He had to be professional or Cloud would fire him for sure.

"Sir, you've reached 911." Axel explained, there was always a chance that this person could be confused, which he hardly doubted.

"Yeah I know. Can I have a large supreme with extra garlic sauce and cheese sticks?" The voice answered, wavering. Probably because he was about to lose his laughter. Axel rolled his eyes and scowled.

"I'm sorry, you know you've called 911 right?" he asked sarcastically. How far did this stupid kid want to take this? He was reaching his last nerve.

"Yeah, do you know how long it will be?"

Axel shook his head. Really? For real? Did this kid not know how much trouble he could get in for this?! Okay okay, just calm down Ax, can't have Cloud firing you now. Still, this kid was starting to get on his last nerve. However for some reason...something seems off. Maybe it's just his imagination.

There was one more thing he was required to do before he was able to disconnect the call. "Alright sir, one more thing I'm required to say before I can hang up on you and your pranking ass, is everything okay over there? Do you have an emergency?" He heard a gasp come from the other end of the line. Crap...he wasn't suppose to cuss at the callers...well hopefully Cloud won't find out.

Another moment passed before the other voice spoke again. "Yes I do."

Axel furrowed his brows. Wait...did he just say he had a problem. Realization hit him hard in his gut. "...And you can't talk about it because there's someone in the room with you?"

"Yes, that's correct. Do you know how long it will be?" So that was it! The kid was being held captive or something! Maybe he should have been more observant in his training...

Axel checked the officers whereabouts that were out in the field. None of them seemed remotely close. Shit...now what was he suppose to do? Wait...the station was about seven minutes away.

"Right now I'm about seven minutes away. Are there any weapons in your house?"

"Nope." The teen replied. That's good. If he can make it on time, he should be able to get the kid out safely. Less danger for him and the kid.

"Alright, I'll be on my way as soon as possible. Are you able to stay on the phone?"

Another pause as Axel heard shuffling in the background. "Nope. See you soon, thanks." Came the rushed reply and the other line was lost.

Shit...

Quickly rising from his chair, the redhead rushed over to Cloud. The spiky blond looked over at him annoyed and sighed. "Axel, you're suppose to be handling the phones."

Axel huffed and shook his head widely. "I can't! There's an emergency. I have to go. Have someone handle it for me." He spoke briskly, and before the other could reply, he rushed out the doors. He could hear Cloud calling him back, but he had no time to waste. He wasted way to much time on that call. For all he knows that could've cost the kid his life!

Shaking the thought away, he hopped into his car and started it quickly. 142 Main street, just a few turns and he's there. Hang in there kid. Turning on the sirens, he sped through the roads of twilight town. His eyes scanned the numbers quickly. 132, 138, 128...Ah! 142!

The house looked small enough, albeit, a little run down. It seemed like the roof was about to rot off. The color was a moldy yellow. No porch, just stairs, and there seemed to be only one car in the drive way. He needed to figure out how to approach without being caught before he got inside.

Driving forward a few houses, he parked at an old, deserted trailer. He quickly got out and made his way to the house. His heart beat was becoming erratic. He had no idea what he was up against. This could either go really bad, or really well...A sinking feeling told him it was going to be the latter.

He snuck around the side of the house to a window, thankfully with no curtains covering the inside. He peeked inside and gasped. There was a small teen, around what looked like 16, lying on the floor all beaten and battered. There were bruises littering his pale white skin. A phone was held in his fragile looking hands. His blond spiky hair covered his eyes. Axel could see blood trickling down his chin. He greeted his teeth at the sight. How in the hell...

Suddenly he heard steps pounding. His eyes widened and he ducked down. He could hear a voice, but couldn't quite make out the words. He leaned his ear closer to the walls. He heard a deep chuckle.

"What's wrong Roxas? You look tired?" Steps could be heard again, and then there was a whimper. Axel's gut clinched.

"P-please dad...not again." He heard a weak voice speak up. He jumped as he realized that he heard that voice before. The caller...

"Oh come now Roxas, what ever do you mean?" The man said in a mocking voice. "Did you get the pizza?"

Axel took a chance and rose so that he was able to just peek over the window. The man he had heard enter was tall and lean. His hair was slightly spiky, but not nearly as much as the kid's. He had slightly slanted eyes, and his hair color matched the boy that was lying helplessly on the floor.

The teen, he suspected was Roxas, looked up and nodded lazily. The poor kid must not have much strength. "Y-yes, they should be here soon." Roxas replied softly, his now visible sapphire eyes looking up to his fathers.

The man smiled and crouched down to eye level of the spiky blond. He reached out and took hold of the boy's chin a bit forcefully. "Good boy, should you get a reward?" He asked in a cruel voice. A smirk came to his features that caused Roxas's eyes to widen.

"P-please! I did what you asked." He pleaded, shivering. His father nodded.

"Yes, and that deserves a reward." Before anyone knew what was happening, the man stood swiftly and planted a kick right into the teen's stomach. Roxas yelled in agony as pain sparked through his entire body. He leaned forward as he coughed up more blood. His dad scowled and stuck his foot on the other's chest, keeping him wedged between his foot and the wall. "Now we don't need the neighbor's to hear now do we?" He lowered more weight onto the smaller's chest, making Roxas whimper in pain.

Axel growled, reached down and took out his pistol. Swiftly, he stood and shot through the window, aiming directly at the man. Glass shot everywhere as the shot resounded through the house. Not wasting any time, he made his way towards the beaten teen. He kneeled down and did a once over. The boy was shaking terribly, and his eyes were glued shut.

His heart lurches at the mere sight. He had to get him out of here and to the hospital. He whipped his head around, quickly remembering the bastard that did this. He cursed under his breath when his fell upon no one. Now was his chance.

"Alright Rox, we have to get you out of here. This might hurt, so bare with me." Not waiting for an answer, he swept the teen into his arms bridal style. A whimper escaped the boy's mouth once movement was forced to his body. "I know it hurts, but I'll get you help, just hang in there kid." Axel ran out the door and hurriedly made his way to his car. He kept his eyes out for the man in case he planned for a sneak attack. Once to the vehicle, he placed the kid carefully and securely into the back seat, he made his way to the drivers seat and made his way to the hospital.

His mind was rushing with thoughts and emotions, but one overpowered his mind the most...this was his fault.

**A/n: So how was it? Good, bad? Good? I hope it was good. XD I'm thinking this story will still M rated for the violence...and maybe for smut later on if you guys want. I'll just warn you, I've never wrote smut before. ^-^' On another note, In my stories, I usually do commentaries with the characters. I don't know if I'm going to do that with this story. I feel like you guys might not like that sort of thing, but if you would want to see that kind of thing, tell me and I'll be sure to put up a commentary for the next chapter. ^o^ One more thing, I'm looking for a beta if any of you are interested. Just PM me and we'll work something out. **  
><strong>Okay, I'm done talking your ear off. If you guys would ever be so kind and review and tell me what you all think that would be great. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here I am with a new chapter! I was really excited after hearing all of your reviews! I honestly didn't think that this story would get as many as it did, so thank you all! :3 I was actually going to wait to post this for like a few more days, but then I was like 'what the hell!' I must warn you all though, all of my chapters won't be this long. I got a little carried away to tell you the truth. Can you blame me though? After all the love you guys gave me I couldn't help it! One last thank you before you go on and read. X3 Okay, hopefully this chapter isn't complete junk, so without further ado, on with the chapter~**

"Do you know how irresponsible that was?! Really, what were you thinking? There could've been five people with guns. Did you ever stop to consider about calling back up? Out of all the stupid shit you do, this really takes the cake Axel." The redhead flinched back at the harsh words flowing out of his boss's mouth. Ten minutes after he arrived at the hospital and reporting in, he heard sirens outside signaling the chief's arrival and several other officers. He knew he was going to be mad, but not this bad. Right after the chief had got there, he started chewing him out.

"Listen Cloud-"

"Chief." He corrected sternly, glaring over at him.

Okay...maybe he was even more pissed then he thought. "Okay, chief then. I was in a rush. I was already on the phone for like five minutes, and we both know time is crucial. The only thing on my mind at the time was getting the kid out of there." Axel tried to save himself. He knew he could have screwed up big time, but he didn't. That had to count for something right? And if he really had taken any longer, the kid could have been in worse danger then what he was.

Cloud shook his head. "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you went off without backup and with the phones unoccupied. We had to leave that to Sora, who barely has any training." Cloud folded his arms and frowned, there was no sign of him relenting.

However, luckily for Axel, a worker from the facility walked over interrupting their conversation. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but you brought in a Mr. Roxas correct?" The worker asked. She had light brown hair and square glasses. She wasn't very tall and had a small figure. Overall, the person you expected to work at a hospital, at least in Axel's opinion.

Axel brightened up at the mention of the kid. After witnessing the scene from earlier, he became extremely worried for the boy's well being. He blamed it on the police side of him. "Yes, I brought him in. Is he alright? He's not going to die right?" Axel asked, quickly wanting answers, not even noticing his voice taking on a worried tone.

Cloud scoffed and rolled his eyes earning a glare from the redhead. The nurse chuckled and shook her head in the negative. "No, but you're lucky you got here when you did. He seemed to have had internal bleeding from the abdomen." A stricken look came over the nurse's face that caused Axel's stomach to drop.

"Internal bleeding? It's not serious right?" Axel looked over nervously to Cloud and back to the worker. His anxiety was getting the best of him. Dammit, can't they just hurry and spit it out?

"Well since you got here so fast, we were able to take him straight to surgery. It's almost positive that the treatment will work, so there's nothing to worry about." She answered. So the kid...Roxas right? He had to go to surgery? Well at least he'll be fine. Axel sighed relived.

"That's great. So how long will this surgery be? And when will the kid be able to-" Axel stopped himself. Wait, Roxas couldn't go back to that hell hole he called a home. He would just get beaten again, most likely worse. So where did that leave him to go?

The nurse tilted her head in confusion. She waited for him to complete his question, but after not receiving a continuation, she went ahead and answered the one before. "Well the surgery will take a couple hours, after that he would need to recover for a few days. He should be ready to leave after that." Axel broke out of his reverie. So Roxas would be good to go in a matter of days. Though his housing arrangments still didn't set right with him.

Cloud nodded. "Thank you for the update." Taking that as a dismissal, the nurse smiled and took her leave, leaving Axel alone with Cloud again. Crap...

Cloud turned towards the other again and opened his mouth to speak, but Axel quickly cut him off.

"Listen, boss, I know I screwed up but can't we move on? I mean the kid's going to be alive and well! That has to count for something and-"

Cloud put his hand on the redhead's shoulder to silence him. He smiled and nodded. "Alright Axel." Axel smiled and opened his mouth, but it was Cloud's turn to cut him off. "But if this kind of thing happens again you'll be on toilet duty for a year." He smirked seeing the gaping look from the other officer. That should get him to stay at work. He chuckled. "Alright, now lets get back to the station."

Cloud turned and walked towards the exit. He turned, noticing that there were no sound of footsteps behind him. Axel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Would it be possible if I..." He trailed off. He wanted to stay and be able to check on Roxas but he knew the blond wouldn't let him shirk off of work. But he was shocked when he got the response, "Only this once. You can stay and make sure the kid's alright." Axel gaped, mouth falling open in total shock. "You have the rest of the day off, but I expect you to work twice as hard the next time you're in." Axel snapped his mouth shut. Well he wasn't expecting that.

"T-thank you sir!" He said happily, giving a mock salute. Cloud rolled his eyes and walked out without another word.

~oOo~

A loud snore filled the waiting room. People were glaring at the noisy redhead seated comfortably in the chair, half on the cushion of the seat in a slouched position. The same nurse from earlier walked over, quickly taking notice of the looks he was receiving. With more rushed steps, she walked the rest of the way over and shook him gently.

"Sir? Please wake up." She urged gently. She sighed, seeing this as a hopeless cause. She shook him harder, making his head wobble back and forth. "Sir, you're making a scene." She said louder, giving one more hard push.

Axel's eyes shot open and jumped up, quickly taking out his gun on reflex. Gasps echo around the room in shock or panic. "What happened? Who's the killer, where's the..." He rushed out. Taking in all the shocked and scared faces brought him back to reality. He blinked owlishly. "Fire..." he finished lamely, lowering his gun and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh...sorry?"

After the initial shock, the nurse shook her head in exasperation. "Did you really have to pull out the gun?"

Axel chuckled and put said gun away, smiling sheepishly. "Always gotta be on alert ya' know?"

"Right...Anyways about Roxas-"

"Is he okay? Was the Surgery a success?!" He asked quickly, interrupting her rudely. She glared at the taller, making him chuckle nervously. She shook her head and continued.

"The surgery was successful. He's resting now, but he should be waking up soon though." Axel perked up.

"Am I allowed to go see 'em?" He asked, nearly bouncing in excitement, reminding her of a child ready for his present on chrismas day. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know him? You seem overjoyed to see him."

Axel paused. Why was he so excited to see the little guy? Sure he saved him, but that was part of his job. He has saved lots of people before, no big deal. Somehow, however, he was thrilled to see Roxas. "Weird..."

The nurse tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

Not realizing he had spoke out loud, he looked at her with furrowed brows. "What?"

"What's weird?" She clarified.

Axel blinked, realizing he had spoken out loud. Oops?. "Uh...nothing. But no, we don't know each other. That won't make me unable to see him right?" Now he was suddenly worried. There might be a chance that he won't be able to see him. Only like family members right? That's not good.

"Well we don't usually let anyone other than family visit, but since you're with the police and the one that rescued him, we've got permission to let you on up."

He cheered inwardly. "Thanks a lot! Am I able to go up now?"

She nodded, turned, and waved him over. He immediately followed with a grin. They reached the elevator, and the nurse pushed the up arrow. "He should be up on the fourth floor. He's in room 13-O." Axel nodded in understanding. A ding alerted him of the doors opening. "Well that's for you."

He nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for all the help."

She returned the smile. "Any time." A look of seriousness took over her features, making him stop. "But next time, don't fall asleep in the waiting room."

Axel chuckled nervously and stepped into the elevator, doors shutting behind him. He looked over the buttons and found the number four and waited for the jerk that told him that he was moving up. He whistled to the tune of the elevator, slightly hating himself. He's always hated the stupid chimes they played for your short stay in the lift. The doors opened with another ding and he stepped out. He looked over the rooms he passed with dull curiosity. It wasn't until he made it to room 13-O when he became excited again.

He looked inside and saw the blonde he rescued earlier. His features natural and relaxed, nothing like the scared and tired look he wore earlier. A wave of empathy and hatred washed over him. How could a father do that to their own child?! The next time he sees that bastard, he's so locking him up and throwing away the key. Heck, it might even swallow it for good measure.

He started to walk in when a thought occured to him. What was he supposed to say if he wakes up? He was just a stranger to the kid. Gulping nervously, he walked in and took a seat next to the bed. Well this was awkward. What was he supposed to do, watch him while he slept? That's stalker-ish and pedophile-ish. He shook his head and looked at the spiky blonde. He could see the bruises that most likely was caused from his father. He frowned and reached out to touch one that was on his cheek carefully. It was larger and darker then most of the other ones. His skin was surprisingly smooth. He paused. Now what was he doing touching him?

He quickly withdrew his hand and sighed. Great, may as well call him a crazed stalker now...Sign him up for the pedo train.

He heard the sheets rustle and jumped. He snapped his head back over and noticed the boy's eyes fluttering open. Roxas groaned softly, bringing a hand and rubbed his eyes slugishly. He yawned and looked over and froze like a deer in headlights. Axel's eyes widened.

"Uh…Hello." He greeted lamely. Roxas blinked and the fear was gradually replaced with shock with only slight fear.

"Um…Hi." Roxas answered in a whisper, looking away. Axel noted that his voice sounded hallow, like there was barely any emotion. He sat himself up flinched at the pain that shot through his stomach. Axel noticed and became worried.

"A-are you alright? Do I need to call a nurse?" He asked a bit to hurriedly. Roxas looked back over and eyed him curiously.

"Um…no, just a little pain." He said, voice louder this time. Axel sighed and smiled.

"That's great. N-not the pain, the you being alright. Cause it would suck if you still had injuries and need to go back into surgery and…I'm just gonna shut up…" He hunched forward in defeat. Why did he have to sound so lame? Worst first impression ever. Roxas chuckled, though it sounded a bit empty.

"It's alright, I know what you meant." Axel blinked and looked up. That was the first time he really heard some emotion from the other, even if it was just a little hint. He was shocked to say the least. A smile curled his lips.

Roxas twiddled his thumbs nervously. "So...how did I...get here?" He questioned shyly. He looked up and met with Axel's stare.

"Oh right..." Axel drifted into thought, considering how he should go about this. Roxas furrowed his brows but waited patiently. "How should I start...well do you remember the cop you talked to on the phone?"

Roxas paused and then his azure eyes widened. "It was you." He said in a statement rather then a question.

Axel nodded. "That's correct." He then added in confusion, "How did you know?"

"I have a good memory I guess. I remembered your voice." He stated as if it was nothing.

Axel's brows shot up. "That's incredible."

Roxas shrugged. "Sure...So you're the one who took me here?" He asked, gesturing around the hospital room.

Axel nodded and the thoughts came rushing back into his mind. How merely hours ago the boy in front of him was being beaten senseless. He could feel anger bubbling up and it must have shown on his face because the blonde in front of him took on a face of worry.

"Is everything...alright?"

"Y-yes...just thinking." Roxas nodded and waited for the redhead to continue, slightly wondering if he was going to after a minute of silence. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his flaming locks. "Probably wondering why I look upset huh?"

Roxas paused before nodding. "Well...I kinda saw what happened between you and your father..." Roxas felt his eyes widen but didn't comment. "I...waited and didn't do anything. I watched and saw him beat you." Axel could feel voice wavering and paused. He tore his eyes away from the other's and looked to the floor. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When he felt he was able to go on he continued. "I blame myself for your condition, it's all my fault." Axel lifted his teal eyes from where they had been resting on the ground and met shocked blue. "I'm sorry."

They sat in awkward silence. Roxas moved his eyes down to his lap, not really knowing how to take this information. A knock sounded from the door and both heads jerked over towards the doorway. A man stood with long blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing the usual doctor get up, long white coat with a white button up shirt underneath, and black slacks.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He questioned. He didn't wait for an answer before walking into the room. "You're Roxas correct? It seems you just went through surgery. Feeling any pain?" He asked.

Roxas looked up and nodded. "It's just...a dull pain though."

The doctor nodded and walked over to where a small desk stood. "Thats to be expected." He picked up a clipboard and looked over the information written on it. He scribbled down something and looked up. "I haven't introduced myself yet have I? I'm doctor Neve, but you can call me Vexen. I came to discuss the arrangements of your release. It's to my understanding that you and your father...don't have a good relationship, so I'm not going to release you to him. Do you happen to have any family that would be willing to take you in?"

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Vexen waited patiently, but after a minute of waiting he sighed. "I'll take that as a no. If there's no one to take you, I'll be forced to call child protective services. They'll be forced to put you in a home." He said without any hint of sadness or empathy.

The words seemed to hit Axel hard in the gut. The kids already been tortured enough, he couldn't be put in a home! But what was there to do? It's not like he...could...

"Wait." Axel cut in, earning the other two's attention. Nervousness took hold of him from the expecting gazes, but forced himself to continue. "Is it possible...for me to take him in?"

Vexen's brows shot up. Roxas' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his mouth hanging open to complete his look of shock. Axel would've chuckled at the animated look any other time, that is, if he wasn't so nervous.

"If your not related to the patient or if you don't have the agreement from one of the parents, there's no way we're able to allow that." Axel cursed his luck. What was he to do now? He couldn't just let the kid go like that. He could only imagine what he would go through in home with no familiar faces.

"Um...may I say something?" Roxas' spoke up shyly. Now the attention was fully on him. He gulped, second guessing what he was about to say. He hardened his resolve and said, "My mom would give me permission." Axel looked over to him in shock. Where was his mother when he was being beat by his father? He had just assumed that there was no mother in the picture.

The room feel silent. Vexen started scribbling more notes onto his clipboard. The only sound feeling the room was the scratches from pen meeting paper. Finally looking up, Vexen eyed the boy with doubt. "It says here that your mother is deceased." Roxas didn't seem fazed, but it was the complete opposite for Axel. He was being taken over by a whirlwind of emotions.

The kid not only had an abuse father, but he already went through a family death? And not just a death, the death of his mother? How much has happened in this kids life? So many emotions were rushing through him: guilt, sadness, pity, empathy, shock. A major question was tackling him as well. Why did he care so much? Sure, anyone would be sorry for him, but why was he taking it this much to heart?

"Yes, but my father quickly remarried, about three months after her death." Axel's thoughts were cut through like a knife with Roxas' reply. He could feel anger boiling through his veins for like the hundredth time that day.

Vexen looked back through his notes, flipping through different pages until stopping at one. His eyes scanned over it quickly before nodding. "Alright, it seems we have information to back that up, however, we don't have a number. Do you have your mother's phone number?"

Axel flinched at the word mother. Something told him that this women was far from the word. Hell, she didn't seem to do anything to stop those bruises that was on her 'sons' body. Roxas nodded without hesitation.

Vexen wrote one last thing in his notes before steping out of the room, leaving the two in awkward silence again. Axel started fidgeting in his chair nervously. Roxas looked over at the redhead. "Why?"

Axel jumped, not expecting to be confronted by the younger. He looked over shyly. "What?"

"Why did you offer to take me in?" He said without a beat of hesitance.

Axel blinked. He had done it without thinking to tell the truth. Something in his gut told him that he couldn't let the kid go. As if...something was bound to happen if he left him in unknown hands. Plus...the kids been through so much already. He wanted to do something to help him. With that being said, what was he suppose to tell Roxas? Could he really just say, 'I felt bad for your horrible life and thought I should be your savior'? That made him seem like he had a screw loose.

Realizing he hasn't answered, leaving the blond to wait on him for like five minutes for an answer, He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "W-well...you see-"

"Is it because of pity?" Roxas interrupted, his voice taking on a bit of edge. Axel flinched inwardly. "If that's the reason, don't. There's no reason to pity me. I've already accepted my life and now I just have to deal with it." He said, his voice sounding empty.

"No!" Axel shout back, earning a startled yelp from the younger. His blue eyes were wide with fear and shock. Axel cursed himself, and forced himself to calm down. "No," he said more softly. "The life you live isn't a good one, we both know that. But I...know that life isn't for you, or any child. Sure, I feel sorry for what you have been through, but most anyone would. Most people would look away because it doesn't concern them, but for some reason I can't. I don't want to just look past your hardships. I know you're probably wondering why. Hell, I wish I could tell you. I just felt the need to help. Please allow me to do that. I know you probably think you don't need it, and I know you don't."

Roxas furrowed his brows in confusion. "You know I don't?"

Axel smiled, and put his hand on the shorter's shoulder. Roxas jumped in surprise but didn't speak or push his hand away. Taking that as a sign to continue, he answered, "Yes, you don't. All this time you took these hardships that were forced on you and carried on. You came this far through your own perseverance. That takes a lot of strength. Most kids your age would most likely resort to suicide, but you didn't. And even that phone call you made to the police, to me. You sounded calm and collective and came up with that perfect cover up. To say the least, I was impressed, and that really is the least I can say about that. Not many adults could even come up with that idea. You really are something you know? That's why I want to help you. You already got my attention, and that's not some easy task, let me tell you. Now I can't just let you suffer. The life you have should not be accepted by anyone. You should fight for the life you want, not the life others have given you. Got it memorized?" Axel squeezed Roxas' shoulder. Their eyes met and Axel could see that the blonde's eyes were quickly becoming watery. He smiled fondly. "Ok?"

Roxas blinked a few times, desperately trying to make the tears fade away. He didn't know why, but the words hit him like a ton of bricks. No one has ever given him a second glance. No one seemed to care. But this guy, this officer, came and helped him when no one would. Out of all the people who had talked to him, pitied him, said everything would be okay, their words meant nothing. There was no real emotion behind their words. But this guy...Axel, he did. He saw him get angry over something that wasn't even his problem. He had even come to see how he fared after the surgery, and after everything that has happened.

He could feel another onslaught of tears come to his eyes. He gave in and let the tears overflow. He couldn't even remember the last time he had cried, but somehow this stranger was easily able to strike a cord with his emotions. He felt like a baby for crying like this in front of someone else, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He met the officers green gaze and smiled. A real smile; One that he hadn't worn in so long. Axel's words made a shred of hope come to him. Will he be able to change this hell of a life he's been living? He may give up...but with Axel's help maybe, just maybe, Roxas can give his own life meaning again.

"Ok."

**A/n: Aaaaaaaand chapter end! Man, this chapter is a monster! Over 4000 words! I usually don't go over 2,300 ^^' So how was it? Good I hope. XD It has fluff though! I also heard that the last chapter's end was a little rushy, so I made sure to take my time and let the story flow. :D I hope I fixed that problem. So this was kind of like a filler chapter, but hopefully it'll get more exciting soon. Next chapter should have more Akuroku in it! I'll try and get on the next chapter soon! If I get a lot of feedback, like I did last chapter, it would probably make me upload faster. (just a thought. XD)**

**All right, enough of my rambling! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I know I kept you guys waiting forever and I'm sorry! I kinda got into another story I'm writing which is a Slender x male OC. I've never really seen many yaoi stories for Slender, so I kinda did one. Please don't be to mad at me. D: Writers block is hard to get past guys...I at least finally wrote this chapter. Now, please read and enjoy this new chapter. :)**

Roxas and Axel waited in comfortable silence waiting for doctor Neve to come back so Roxas could contact his mother. Axel's mind has been racing none stop with thoughts of Roxas' life he has witnessed so far. He snuck a glance sideways towards the younger. There didn't really seem to be anything distasteful about him. Why would his father treat him so badly then? He was sure polite enough to him...

A knock brought him back from his thoughts and he snapped his head to the door where Vexen was now standing. "Roxas, Axel, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the phones patients may use." With that being said, Vexen walked back out, motioning with his hand for them to follow.

The three of them walked down a couple of hallways till they came to a medium sized room where there were lines of phones that looked a lot like payphones. They were lined up on both sides of the room. There were also chairs set in the middle of the room around a small table with magazines littered on the surface. "You may use these. They may look like payphones, but they won't cost you a dime. Go ahead Roxas." Vexen urged. Roxas looked over at the doctor and nodded. He walked slowly to one of the many phones and picked it up. He dialed a number and waited for his 'mother' to answer.

Axel switched his weight from one foot to the other, feeling really awkward. He felt as if he didn't belong. But that wasn't true right? He was going to take the boy in after all. And now that he thought about it...wasn't it a little weird for a grown man to take in a teen that he didn't even know? Sure he was only 23 but still! Oh god, people might start thinking he's a pedophile!

Groaning, Axel covered his face with his hands, his face already getting a pink tint. Vexen looked at the redhead with question but didn't comment.

"H-hello...mom." Roxas voice suddenly popped into the air making Axel look up from his hands. The word mom sounded strained coming from Roxas' mouth. No doubt because that women wasn't much better from his dad. (But he hasn't even met her yet. Could he really judge her already?)

There was a short silence then Roxas spoke again. "I'm...in the hospital..." He said quietly. Another silence. "What happen to dad? Um..." Roxas looked back to Axel with furrowed eyebrows. Axel paused wondering why the teen suddenly looked at him. Then he remembered, he didn't tell the kid what happened to his father. Shit...

Axel thought how he could help without actually interrupting their call. Roxas was looking a little desperate. Maybe he could...

'He got away from the police.' Axel mouthed the words. That was probably a stupid idea. The kid was on the other side of the room, and reading lips was hard when you're almost in front of the person and-

Roxas turned back and said, "The police came for him but he got away."

Axel froze. He got that? Damn this kid was good! He kept learning things about this kid that amazes the hell out of him.

Another pause and he could see Roxas flinch away from the phone. Axel immediately felt saddened for him again. No doubt his 'mom' was yelling at him. He looked over to Vexen whose face had turned to a mix of curiosity, and was that...grief? It was really hard reading the doctor's emtions.

Before he knew what was happening Vexen walked over quickly and took the phone away from Roxas and took over.

"Hello? Mrs. Verde? This is the doctor that has looked over _your_ child for your absence." Vexen spoke calmly, though if you really listen, you could hear clear agitation in his voice. He made sure to emphasis the word 'your', which caught the other blond and redhead off guard. And did Vexen make his voice sound different? Why would he do that? And Verde? Was that Roxas' last name? So many questions, Axel could barely stand it.

Axel and Roxas looked in awe at Vexen, though Roxas' eyes shown anxiety and worry. Not wanting his 'mom' to snap. She had a very short temper.

"The parenting in the household that Roxas came from is being questioned and he is not allowed back there until further notice." Vexen spoke up again, making all thoughts from Axel and Roxas cease. "There is a very capable officer that has volunteered to take him in. Unfortunately we need permission from a family member, and the only one that came up was you. So on with the real matter at hand, will you give permission for your son to be taken in by the officer spoken of?"

There was a long pause, longer then any of the others. The room was silent, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Axel wasn't even breathing. If she didn't say yes, Roxas could go to a home or worse, his 'mom' might actually take him back to his father. Would the doctor even let her do that after all that has happened? He sure hoped not.

"Very well. You must stop by later to sign some paper work, a signature here and there, then this mess is all done with." Vexen spoke after what felt like forever. Axel actually jumped from shock after the long pause. The doctor hung up the phone with a sigh. He turned back to the two. Roxas eyed him warily, Axel with the same look but was nearly bouncing. He needed to hear the answer already. Why was he pausing for so long? For dramatic affect?

"Well looks like you have a place to stay Roxas." Roxas' eyes widened while Axel actually jumped for joy. Literally jumped. The other two looked at him raised eyebrows. Axel immediately flushed and shuffled his feet like some embarrassed teen. God he's stupid.

"Uh...yes well, your mother agreed and will be coming down to sign the papers. You may leave before then. You will most likely need some clothes and other things from your house." Vexen turned to the redheaded cop. "Do you think you can get some back up and take the young man over there to retrieve some of his things?" The blond doctor asked.

Axel blinked. "I...think so. I would have to make sure with Cloud though." Accepting that as a good enough answer, Vexen turned to Roxas.

"I'm glad we were able to work out something for you Mr. Verde." Vexen offered a smile before turning and making his way towards the door.

"Wait!" Roxas called out before Vexen could make it out, taking a step forward. The medical advisor turned back with an arched eyebrow. Roxas shrunk back slightly but forced himself to continue. "W-what exactly...did she say?"

Axel was not expecting that. He was worried for a second that Roxas was going to change his mind and actually want to go to a home. Which the thought immediately worried him. But that was all exchanged for a sense of confusion. Why did it matter what she said?

Vexen looked surprised from the sudden question and turned his gaze down. "Does it matter?" The doctor countered.

Roxas frowned. "Yes." He didn't know why, but he wanted to know what his 'mother' said. Maybe the thought of someone actually wanting him to stay had something to do with it. Shaking the thought away, he waited for the doctor to answer. (That is if he did.)

Vexen sighed and looked back to the other blond. "She said...'that kid isn't a child of mine, take him.' ...Something along those lines." The doctor quoted, the features of his face taking on a look of anger.

Roxas' frown deepened and he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Axel looked to him with worry. Looks like his judgement of her was right. He hated her already. He was about to step in, but Vexen beat him to it.

As quick as the look of anger came to the smooth features of the doctor's face it was quickly replaced with a small, sad smile. He walked to the teen and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly to get Roxas to look at him. The teen opened his eyes, looking watery with unshed tears. Axel's heart lurched. He was never going to get use to Roxas saddened face. It didn't seem right on him.

"Listen Roxas," Vexen said softly. "This is for the best. You're a very special and gifted child, Axel and I figured that out long ago." Roxas turned his watery eyes to the redhead. Axel cocked his head slightly and gave him a soft smile. Roxas could feel his face heat up from the sincere look. The spiky blond turned his head back to the doctor, praying that they wouldn't notice his blush, especially Axel. "If those people you call family didn't want you then they don't know what their missing. You have nothing to worry about. I would bet you my job that your life is going to take a turn for the better. Alright?" Vexen asked.

Roxas could feel the tears starting to want to escape his eyes. He just couldn't stop crying today! But instead of wanting to cry out of sorrow like he wanted moments ago, he wanted to cry because of the hope that was washing over him for the second time that today. Maybe this was for the best. His 'family' didn't even treat him as family to begin with.

...And he was tired of doing the things that his 'family' did. But that matter...would have to come later.

He looked back and forth between Axel and Vexen and smiled. The tears finally falling once again. He nodded and wiped away the tears quickly. "Yeah, your right. Thank you Vexen." Roxas looked towards Axel. "You especially Axel, without you who knows what would happen. Thank you." Roxas caught Axel's eyes with his and the blond gave him the same soft smile the redhead gave him moments earlier.

Axel's eyes widened, not expecting the sincere thanks. A light blush came up and stained his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "No problem." He replied shyly.

Roxas chuckled inwardly. Axel acted like a child sometimes. He could feel his hope grow even more. He was actually excited to start living with him. He was so nice and sincere in his actions. To take him in even though he doesn't know much about him seemed strange, but it was also thoughtful. I guess he wasn't use to sincerity in any form of the word. The thought made him frown but quickly covered it with a more strained smile.

Axel saw the change in Roxas' features, but it was gone so quickly he thought he might've imagined it. Vexen noticed as well but kept his thoughts to himself. He took his hand away from the younger's shoulder and turned to Axel. "You should get everything ready for Roxas to get his things. Once you have your plans you may leave at anytime, just make sure to sign out."

Axel nodded at the instructions and took his cell out from his pocket. "I'll call Cloud right now." He turned on the device and started to dialed the number. Vexen gave a nod and made his way out of the room. He turned before walking out and gave Roxas one last look and smiled reassuringly and gave him a thumbs up.

He walked out and looked back to the room with concern. He sure hoped everything would really turn for the better. With Roxas' and his families background...

Shaking his head away from the thoughts he walked back to his office to get the paper work ready.

Back in the room Axel had got Cloud on the line and was filling him in. Roxas took a seat at the table and picked up a magazine, flipping through it absentmindedly. He would flick his gaze towards Axel occasionally. He was really curious about this man. In just less then one day he had changed his life all around. He also had a feeling that he would get closer to him, but that thought terrified him. One day he was going to have to leave and he would most likely never see the cop again. He should just keep himself distant from Axel. There was no use into getting to attached. As much as he was thankful for his help...he just couldn't bear to lose someone else.

"Thanks Cloud. We'll come over and meet you at the station soon." Axel hung up and smiled back towards the blond. He noticed that the blond was staring and chuckled. "See something ya like?" He teased. Roxas gaped at him before snapping his gaze away trying to hide the pink tint forming on his cheeks.

Axel laughed and walked over to the seated blond and ruffled his spikes, making his hair even messier. "I'm just kidding with you Rox."

Roxas looked up with his brows furrowed. "Rox?"

Axel grinned and nodded. "Yeah Rox. You know, a nickname? You don't mind do ya?"

Roxas cocked his head sideways. "Well no...Just never had one before." He admitted.

Axel paused but then shrugged, his grin never left his face. "Well, you do now, get it memorized." He said proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

Roxas ran his hands through his hair to tame it a bit and looked at the taller with a pout. "You didn't have to mess up my hair." He huffed, crossing his arms, sticking out his tongue childishly.

Axel chuckled. It was great to see that Roxas was already lightening up. Usually people who had been under abuse are withdrawn and quiet, but not this one. And yet another thing that makes the kid different. Roxas was going to be fun to hang around with, Axel could already tell. "Alright, Alright. You kids with your hair these days." He said playfully.

Roxas arched an eyebrow and pointed towards Axel's flaming locks. "Really? Cause it looks to me like you sure put enough time into your wild hairstyle." He countered smartly. Axel grinned and shook his head.

"Wrong Rox, this is totally natural." As if to prove his point, he ran his hands over his spikes, holding them down. He then removed them to just have his spiky hair go back into its original place. "See?"

Roxas scowled. "That doesn't prove anything. You could've just used strong hair gel or hair spray."

Axel kneeled down to Roxas' eye level. "Wanna feel for yourself?"

Roxas eyed him strangely before bringing his hand up to run it through the red locks. To his amazement it was soft and silky to the touch. Axel half expected the teen to decline his offer to feel his hair. Well he should've known Roxas would take him up on it. It was hard to believe that his hair stayed up like it did without care products. Some people even found it hard to believe that the fiery red color was natural to. He couldn't blame them, he wondered how himself.

As Roxas' hand ran through his hair, it instantly made him relax. He had to admit that he loved it when people played with his hair. He could understand why girls loved it when other people did the same with their hair. It was utterly soothing. He could feel his eyes getting droopy from exhaustion taking over him.

Roxas noticed the change in the other's eyes and smirked. "Looks like someone likes their hair played with." He chuckled and ran his hand through it one last time before bringing it back down to his side.

Axel rose and smiled down. "Heh, have you ever had your hair played with? It makes you want to fall asleep on the spot."

Roxas shook his head and smiled. "Actually I haven't. I'll have to keep that in mind." Roxas stood up as well and stretched. "So isn't your boss waiting for us?"

Axel's eyes widened as he remembered what he was suppose to be doing, but here he was taking his sweet time. Cloud was definitely going to let him hear about this. Roxas noticed the change in his playful mood and smirked. "You forgot didn't you?"

The redhead groaned. "Yes, now get your butt in gear. No doubt my boss is going to give me a lecture on keeping up with time and getting to places in a timely matter." He grumbled. He started walking towards the door with Roxas following closely behind.

"I'm guessing this happens a lot?" Roxas questioned, looking up at the officer. He's really tall. Roxas noted absentmindedly. He was nearly two heads taller! How had he not notice before?

"Let's just say I'm kinda like the trouble maker out of the police officers back at the station." Axel answered, chuckling.

The two walked in silence as they made their way outside. Axel searched for his car and spotted the police car not far from the front of the parking lot. They made their way over and climbed inside and Axel started the engine. The car came on with a soft purr and Axel drove them in the direction of the station. It was at least ten minutes away. May as well make conversation. Sitting in silence was so boring.

"So do ya believe me now?" He swept his eyes to the blond beside him quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. Can't have a police officer have his own wreak can he? That would sure make Cloud give him a good lecture.

Roxas eyed him questioningly. "What?"

"My hair, what do you think? Natural right?" Axel grinned triumphantly, thinking he already won the battle.

Roxas tapped his chin in mock thought. "Well...it is surprisingly soft but I'm sure they can make products that make your hair soft to the touch when using it. After all, I'm sure no one likes the effect the hair products have on their hair."

"You don't give up do you?" Axel laughed out. "What about you? Do you use these products on your hair? It's really spiky to, and when I ruffled it earlier it was surprisingly soft."

Roxas blinked then shook his head. "No but-"

"So if your hair can be really spiky on its own, then why can't mine? Your logic is flawed Rox."

Roxas opened his mouth but shut it again. Axel had a point and he hated to admit it. And Axel was right when he asked if he never gave up. He always secretly loved questioning and solving things. He also never wanted to give up until he was proven wrong. "You'll just have to prove it." Roxas finally decided on answering.

Axel shook his head with a grin on his face. "Whatever you say. You are going to be living with me now so it shouldn't take to long to prove it to you." Roxas was about to reply when the car came to a stop. He looked out the window and noticed that they had already made it to the station.

Axel switched off the car and stepped out. Roxas quickly followed suit and followed the redhead inside. Once they made it in, it didn't take long until two people made their way to Axel. One had spiky brown hair with blue eyes that looked a lot like his own. The other had blond hair that was in a sort of mohawk, he also had blue eyes that was a little darker. Roxas felt as if he had seen him before, but couldn't put his finger on it.

The two immediately started asking questions about how it went and how the hospital visit turned out. The brunet didn't notice Roxas, however, the blond did. His eyes looked him over and the blue orbs widened. He quickly turned his gazed back to Axel and excused himself quickly. Looks like he knew Roxas. He tilted his head in confusion, trying to remember where he could have seen him.

"So you were able to help the caller right?" The brunet asked excitedly.

Axel raised his brows. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He motioned his head towards the blond behind him.

The blue-eyed brunet looked over with his eyes wide. He walked quickly over and startled Roxas out of his thoughts. "So you were the caller from earlier right? That was such a good excuse that you came up with. I'm Sora by the way, it's nice to finally meet you." The brunet, Sora, rushed out, taking his hands in his own and shaking them.

Roxas seemed a bit taken back by Sora's hyperness. (Was that even a word?) "Uh... yeah that's me. My names Roxas." He replied shyly.

Sora nodded and looked Roxas over. His eye brows shot up a little. "We kinda look alike don't we?"

Roxas cocked his head. Well that was random. I guess there were little similarities. They both had the same eyes. Their build seemed to be about the same, and their faces also had the same soft features. "I guess maybe a little." He said replied. He wasn't use to talking to new people, so he was clearly out of his comfort zone. And wait...didn't Sora look a little young to be an officer?

Sora smiled and turned back to Axel. "I'll be going with you when you go to his home. Cloud said to tell you we are leaving in about five minutes so be ready. He was kinda half expecting you not to make it in time."

Axel chuckled nervously. "Hehe, probably wouldn't have if Rox here didn't remind me to leave."

Sora arched an eyebrow and shook his head with a fond smile. "I should've known." The brunet turned back to Roxas with a smile adorning his face. "Maybe you can keep this guy on track." Sora pointed his thumb back to the redhead. "He has problems when it comes to work." Axel frowned and crossed his arms with a huff.

Roxas grinned. There goes the taller acting younger then his age again. "I'll make sure to keep him in check."

Sora laughed. "I'll leave it to you then." He confirmed.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Axel grumbled out, making the two stare back at him.

"Nope." They said in unison. They looked at each other with a pause then burst out laughing.

Axel eyed them both. "God, you guys are like twins. It's creepy."

Roxas and Sora both stuck their tongues out at the redhead which made Axel huff. "Yup, creepy twins."

Sora put his arm around the blond and brought him closer. Roxas flinched a little at the sudden contact but made it as subtle as possible, hoping that the other didn't notice. "Your just jealous that you don't have a twin."

"Whatever brat. We need to be going right?" Axel looked at his phone for the time. Sora looked at Axel with bewilderment.

"Are you actually keeping up with the time." He looked back to the blond that he still had his arm around. "Man Roxas, you're already having an impact on him." He chuckled.

Axel looked back to the two and rolled his eyes. "I can be responsible sometimes ya know." He pouted and looked over towards the entrance noticing that some officers were making their way to their cars. "Come on you two, let's get going."

Axel turned and began walking for the entrance. Sora removed his arm and walked briskly up to the taller, leaving Roxas a little further back. He tugged on Axel's sleeve, motioning for him to lean down with his finger.

Axel looked to him with confusion but leaned down anyways. "Roxas flinched earlier when I touched him. He's going to need some time. Make sure you take good care of him Axel." Sora whispered in his ear so the blond wouldn't hear.

Axel stood back to his full height and cast his eyes back to the teen that was lagging behind. He was looking at them with curiosity. When he noticed Axel staring he blinked, offering him a small smile. Axel returned the smile and turned back to Sora and nodded with resolution. "You don't have to tell me." He whispered back with a smile. He may not know to much about this boy, but he was going to make sure that he learned all he could. He'll make sure that Roxas was able to feel secure and not terrified when he came into contact with others.

Axel turned back to Roxas with a grin coming back to his face. "Come on Rox, you're lagging behind. I'm gonna leave ya if you make me late. God knows Cloud will blame me for it, like always."

Roxas nodded and rushed up to the two in front. He fell in step with the officers, Axel in the middle with Sora on the other side of him. Axel moved his eyes to Roxas who was keeping up easily now. He then looked outside through the glass doors towards the sunny scene waiting for them.

Just one more step needs to be taken before Roxas can finally start his new life living with Axel. And it was going to happen if Axel had anything to say about it. It's time for Roxas to be treated like he should be treated. The redhead found himself feeling giddy.

Just wait a little longer Rox.

**A/n: Finally done! I made myself write this chapter as soon as I woke up, literally. I know I kept you guys waiting for to long, so here's another really really long chapter. You guys don't know how tough it is for me to write long chapters. (3,000 words is usually my limit.) Heh...well I hope you guys liked it. And does anyone have any idea who Roxas' 'mom' is? It's probably not that hard to figure out... **

**Well If there's anything wrong or something doesn't make since please feel free to tell me! All I have left to say is review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you all. :D Till next time my wonderful readers~**


End file.
